Son of Mundus
by Vincent Akabane
Summary: Mundus barely manages to survive the battle with Dante and Virgil but somehow manages to escape but is severely injured. After that a women name Kushina finds him who is an angel. She heals him and takes care of him from time to time, which later builds into love.(Note: 1st chap is A/N its a list of Naruto's powers, abilities and equipment, their is also a detailed summary inside)


Authors Note: As the name states Naruto will be the son of Mundas and he will be a Nephilim. Below this is a detailed summary along with Naruto's powers and weapons.

**Summary**: Mundas barely manages to survive the battle with Dante and Virgil but somehow manages to escape but is severely injured. After that a women named Kushina finds him who is an angel. She heals him and takes care of him from time to time until he wakes up and tries to attack her but his wounds gets open and he loses consciousness. A few weeks later he again wakes up but this time he was in a really weak state. They start with a love-hate relationship which bloom into love and after that Mundas saws the error of his ways; to which he confronts Dante and Vergil once again but this time he begs them for forgiveness and eventually releases Sparda from his punishment from hell. But for Sparda to be released someone has to take his place which Mundas gladly accepts as his punishment which would last for over seventeen years leaving his wife and un-born child alone. However Sparda and his sons take them in their house; since Mundas was Sparda's brother, he looked after his sister in law. After that Sparda took position as the new Demon and brought peace between the Angels and Demon through an alliance. Also Mundas human form will be the same as Minato. Below I will list Naruto's weapons. (Note: should I make this NarutoxRosario+Vampire crossover because Alacurd is really Clichy making the story interesting with the hate with humans and stuff, along with all the fairy tale stuff that recently happened. I got this idea because I find Mundas cool and he look freakingly cool with his third eye on his fore-head. Plus he is the most evil but I changed that peace for me.)

**Kagetsuchi**: An ironic legendary ancient Katana, the Kagetsuchi is easily recognizable due to its length as an odachi blade. The design and color of the tsuba (guard) and tsuka (hilt) have an alternation between blue and gold and entirely black. The blade's exact length is approximately six-to-eight feet long. The Kagetsuchi is said to have to ability to control and manipulate the flames of hell and heaven which are said to burn for all eternity. However only someone with a pure heart can wield it. (Note: Naruto will find this Katana not get it)

**Daybreak**: Daybreak is a golden colored claymore. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. When it is used to attack, it leaves an white streaks behind in its wake. The handguard is heavily designed with blue color rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that resembles the faces of a angel and demon. Near the pointed out part of the handguard, there's also teeth biting into it. This sword is basically balanced for speed and power; it was forged by Mundas for his son combining his and his wife's blood. The sword can transform accordingly to how much demon or angelic energy is passed through it that gives it both demonic and angelic natures.

**Dawn and Twilight**: A pair of customized pistols which can rapid-fire can charge holy and demonic energy through it making it deadly. Dawn is a golden gun, which was custom built for rapid firing and fast draws times; it can charge holy energy through it. Twilight is a silver gun, which has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort, it can charge demonic energy through it.

**Beowulf**: e Beowulf is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Beowulf the Light beast. Beowulf focuses on close range but powerful hits. It boosts the wielder's attack and speed for close combat, and is able to use chargeable light-base attacks using techniques "blessed with the sacred light". Each of its attacks can be charged for greater damage, but at the cost of speed. Because of this, charging Beowulf is not recommended for fast moving opponents. Beowulf also does not have terrific area attacks, making it a poor choice for dealing with large groups of enemies. However, the pure strength of this weapon makes it one of the best to use against single opponents.

**Holy and Dark Swords**: This attack was created by Naruto after seeing Vergil use his Summoning Swords, Naruto decided to use his power over Light and Darkness to re-create the attacks. Basically this attack lets his manifest or summons swords of both Light and Darkness at will.

Naruto's Appearance: He will have spiky golden blond hair with sharp orange colored eyes; pale skin and a muscular body that of an athlete. He will mostly wear black and white color scheme clothing. He also has a third eye on his fore-head that only appears when he wants it to. This eye allows him to use Holy (Light) and Dark (Shadow).

**Devil Trigger (DT)**: In this form Naruto's whole skin turns blue, while he gains two angelic wings on his back that are a mix of gold and silver color. He gains silvery graves on his legs that cover his whole legs and goes towards his waist. While, he gains red gauntlets that cover his arms. His chest is bared without any piece of clothing leaving his whole muscular torso for view and he has blue like veins which seem to glow on his chest. He also gains a red colored third eye on his forehead and has a crown made from silver crystals on his head. (Note: He looks like Devil Jin from Tekken Vengeance the movie. I find this form appealing because it resembles Mundas. I also added a link to it on my profile, if you people wanna see how he looks like)

Author's Note: let me know how you people think of my idea. I am gonna post the chapter later guys. Please review. Also this will be a Harem with Inner Moka who will be Outer Moka's twin but Outer Moka will be paired with Tsukune. This will be a harem will consist of Inner Moka and four more girls which I have picked from code geass, who are Cornelia she will a royal Kitsune, Sherly who will be mermaid, Milly who will be a Kishin and Viletta who will be Raijuu, alright let me know guys. No flames please I am just using these characters from code geass. The chapter will be uploaded today or tomorrow, depending on my time.


End file.
